


Intense

by nathaniel_hp



Series: Quidditch Players (Oliver, Marcus) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus stares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2008 rarepair_shorts winter exchange.

"He's doing it again, Oliver!" Percy Weasley's face twisted in disgust. 

"Huh?" Oliver had a hard time tearing his attention away from Which Broomstick. 

"Flint! He's staring at you!" 

Oliver's head shot up, too late – Flint was talking to Higgs now. This was getting frustrating. Hardly a morning passed without Percy catching Flint staring, yet Oliver never once saw him look over, much less stare at him. 

Oliver couldn't imagine that Percy was making this up – why would he? Oliver couldn't fathom why Flint would stare at him – surely seeing him during matches was more than enough. Why was Flint so interested in him? Despite his best intentions, Oliver found himself thinking about Marcus Flint more and more often.


End file.
